1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to nucleic acid sequences and amino acid sequences encoded thereby, derived from the Merozoite Surface Protein (MSP1) gene of the Plasmodium species P. malariae and P. ovale. Such genes and proteins have many beneficial diagnostic as well as therapeutic uses.
2. Background Information